


Thanksgiving Eve

by totally4ryo



Series: Holidays In New York [1]
Category: FAKE
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo





	Thanksgiving Eve

Not really so much a fic, as a drabble. No plot. Just our favorite 'family' on a night out the night before Thanksgiving.

Title: Thanksgiving Eve  
Rating: G  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Bikky/Carol (implied)  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As usual, FAKE does not belong to me. Sanami Matoh is the genius who gave us FAKE.

 

“C’mon, Ryo. Please,” Bikky Goldman begged to his foster father, his wide blue pleading eyes fixed on Ryo MacLean. “Carol and I really want to go.”

“Please, Ryo,” Carol, Bikky’s friend, added to the pleading. “We never had seen it except on TV.”

Ryo shook his head from his place in the chair he sat in the living room of his apartment. “I never had either,” he stated, fighting to stay firm in his decision. “Bikky, it’s going to be cold tomorrow, with a chance of rain. I don’t feel like standing out there in a crowd cold, wet and listening to you and Dee bicker for three hours.”

“Try longer than that,” Dee spoke up from where he lounged on the couch, reading a magazine on computer graphics. “We’d have to get there around 6 am to get a decent spot.”

Both children turned to stare at Dee hopefully. “Oh Dee, please!” Carol cajoled, going up to kneel before the couch. “Will you take us?”

Ryo laughed as Bikky rolled his eyes.

Dee sat up on the couch. “Hate to burst your bubble, princess, but that’s not my idea of fun either. Besides, I promised to help Ryo around here tomorrow. With Elena and Rick with their kids coming over and all.”

“You’re helping?” Bikky said. “Great! There goes our meal.” He slapped his forehead.

“Hey!” Dee grumbled.

Ryo swatted Bikky playfully on the head. “You should know better, Bikky. Dee just likes to act like he can’t cook.”

“Yeah, and I liked it better when you thought that,” Dee stated to Ryo. “I didn’t get roped into helping around the kitchen.”

Ryo let out a laugh and smiled affectionately at Dee. “Well, you are better at catering to crowds than I am.”

“That’s because as a teen I usually got stuck in a kitchen helping making a meal for at least 100. Penguin always opened the orphanage to anyone wanting a meal on that day. And that’s another reason why I can’t take you. I promised to be around in the morning helping to kick things off. Then back here to make sure Ryo doesn’t go into a panic.”

“It’s the first Thanksgiving that I’m cooking for Elena and not the other way around,” Ryo remarked defensively.

“You’ll do fine, babe. We both will. So don’t stress it. Anyway, going to the parade is out. But I have an idea if everyone is game.”  
Bikky stared at Dee suspiciously. “Carol and I are not going to the movies tonight,” he stated, folding his arm.

Ryo shook his head with a smile. “You might change your mind for a twenty, huh, bud?”

“Wha? A twenty?” Bikky held his hand out greedily.

“I was thinking of something the four of us can do together,” Dee said, laughing.

“Oh! What do you have in mind, Dee?” Carol asked, sitting on the couch next to Dee.

“How about some behind the scenes of the parade?” Dee asked. “It’ll still be chilly so we’ll have to dress warm, but we can always duck into a café for some cocoa or something and warm up, which we couldn’t do if we went to the parade tomorrow.”

“You mean go watch them fill up the balloons?” Ryo asked. “That does sound like fun. Let’s do it.”

“Watch them fill up the balloons?” Bikky asked. “How much fun can that be?”

“I asked the same thing myself, Bikky,” Dee replied. “But when Jess took me that one year, I changed my mind. I’ll admit, it’s not the parade. But it’s the next best thing. So how about we start getting ready to head out?”

“We can do that as soon as the kitchen is finally cleaned up,” Ryo said. He started to smile as Carol jumped up from the couch.

Carol paused to hug Dee. “This sounds like so much fun. Thank you Dee!” she stated happily, kissing Dee’s cheek. She scurried from Dee to hug Ryo, then grab Bikky. “C’mon, Bikky. We did promise Ryo we’d clean the kitchen tonight.”  
“Aw man….” Bikky complained as he was dragged into the kitchen.

Ryo chuckled as he stood up and strode across the living room. “That was a wonderful idea, Dee,” he said, sitting next to his dark haired lover.

“I’ve been meaning to take them one of these years anyway. The last few years, something always came up on the night before Thanksgiving,” Dee replied, leaning back into the arm Ryo placed around his shoulder. He rested his head on Ryo’s shoulder.

“I was willing to offer Bikky that twenty, you know,” Ryo said with a grin, looking down at Dee’s face.

Dee smiled back. “I know. But the kiddies will be pooped out cold by the time we get back.”

“Let’s hope we’re not,” Ryo chuckled, staring into glimmering green eyes.

“I’m always good for that,” Dee remarked with a cocky grin.

“I’m not going to answer that,” Ryo laughed.

“So how about something else do to with your mouth then?” Dee replied.

“I think I will.”

Dee lifted his head to get an arm around Ryo as their mouths met.

 

 

 

Dee walked over to Ryo, who stood close by, clenching onto a cup of coffee. He placed an arm around Ryo and the two watched as one of the men filling up the Pikachu balloon talked to Bikky and Carol. As they had wandered along Central Park West that night, even Bikky was awed and unusually quiet, but in a good way. The two children were talking away, asking questions about the balloon, and the man was more than happy to answer them. A woman walked by and handed Bikky and Carol helium filled balloons that said ‘Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade” on it.

“This is wonderful, Dee,” Ryo said, allowing Dee’s arm to remain around his waist. “Bikky and Carol are having so much fun.”

“And how about you?”

“Yes. Me too. I can see you are. Thank you, Dee. This is just what we needed.”

Dee nodded and kissed Ryo’s cheek briefly. “A nice family night out. How are you doing with your coffee?”

“Almost done.”

“I think we should get the kiddies inside to warm up a little,” Dee observed. “They think they don’t feel it, but even Bikky’s coloring looks a little off.”

Ryo laughed. “Try to get them inside somewhere. But you’re right. Any suggestions?”

“There’s a nice café around the corner on Columbus.”

“Bikky, Carol,” Ryo called out, pulling away from Dee to toss his empty coffee cup away in a trash container. “Let’s go get something for a snack.”

“Aw Ryo, do we have to? There’s still more balloons….” Bikky started to whine.

Dee shook his head. “They’ll be still filling up for a while now. Don’t worry. Besides, if you get too cold you won’t be able to see everything.”

“What else is there, Dee?” Carol asked, pulling Bikky along with her over to Dee and Ryo.

Bikky’s eyes went to the clasped hands of the two men he saw as fathers and rolled his eyes. “No perv stuff, you two,” he warned.

“Bikky,” Ryo warned, his eyes glowing. He was feeling good that night. It was a family night out for him with Dee, Bikky and Carol. Even the bickering between Dee and Bikky had been minimal. Bikky was having too much fun and anxious to see whatever Dee had pointed out to them. Carol was having the time of her life. He could not help but grab onto Dee’s hand after he disposed the coffee up and laugh at Dee’s surprised look. “Let’s go for some hot cocoa and dessert then we’ll come back.”

He started to walk, pulling Dee along. Bikky walked alongside Ryo, while Carol took up Dee’s side. Ryo allowed Dee to lead them to a café where they got a table next to the window. It was an unusual night, but it seemed fitting for all four to order hot cocoa, along with some pie to go with it.

Dee and Ryo sat next to each other, listening to Carol and Bikky excitedly talk about the night so far. About the balloons were spread out flat along the closed off street. Then how they were hooked up and were slowly filling with air.

“This is so cool, Dee!” Bikky finally exclaimed, his blue eyes bright. “How did you know about this?”

“Jess took me one year. Then later, me and my friends would go,” Dee replied.

“Well, I’m glad we were able to,” Ryo agreed. “Who would have thought about a look behind the scenes.”

“Well, later tonight, we should be midtown on 6th,” Dee supplied.

“Later?” Carol asked. “How late are we staying out?”

Ryo leaned on the table. “Hopefully long enough to watch the floats come out of the Lincoln Tunnel and make their way up the streets to here.”

“We have a couple of more hours,” Dee said, checking his watch. “And we can stay up here, but it’s more fun being down around midtown to watch it.”

“Oh, that looks good,” Carol said as a waiter walked by with a parfait glass filled with pudding and whipped cream. “Can we have one of those?”

“Well,” Ryo started uncertainly, looking at the near empty plates.  
“How about splitting one?” Dee asked.

“Yes!” Carol crowed happily.

“I’m in!” Bikky agreed.

“Well then, if everyone else is, then count me in too,” Ryo replied. “Does anyone want more hot cocoa to go with that?”

 

 

 

“Ryo, look at that one!” Bikky cried out excited.

“Yes, I see it. They’re all so amazing. And to see them so close,” Ryo agreed, standing next to Dee.

He looked up to where Dee had Bikky perched on his shoulders so the boy could see better. There were moments like these. Without realizing it, the two had established the pattern of Bikky riding on Dee’s shoulders at times. This particular moment was especially warming to Ryo.

Carol was standing on the other side of Dee leaning against him. She was fighting to stay awake, but having no less fun than the other. Dee maintained a protective arm around her. Ryo could not help himself as he found his arm reaching out to go around Dee’s waist. It was late. Bikky was still running on full steam, chatting away about everything he saw, encouraged by Dee’s continuing commentaries. Ryo knew Bikky enough to know, he would conk out at some point on the way home. Carol was fighting to stay awake so she would not miss out on a thing. Dee looked a little tired too, but was too caught up in the moment to notice.

Oddly enough, Ryo did not feel tired in the least. “Hey, would you look at that one,” he pointed out to the others.

“Ohhh, it’s so pretty,” Carol remarked.

“Too girlie,” Bikky remarked, while Dee laughed.

“No problem with that, bud. Because look at the one behind it,” Dee pointed out.

“Yeah! I like that one. Hey, this is so much better than the parade,” Bikky stated.

“I agree. We can really see everything so up close, it’s amazing,” Ryo said.

“Without the crowds,” Dee said. “I think this is the more relaxing way to do it.”

“I agree,” Ryo replied.

 

Ryo returned from the bedroom. He wondered how much longer he could trust to tuck away the two youngsters in the same bed. For that night, it was safe. Carol had fallen asleep leaning against Dee on the subway train going home, and Bikky had soon followed. Ryo and Dee ended up having to carry the two the last block to Ryo’s building. Dee gently placed Carol on the bed in Bikky’s room, before going heading into Ryo’s bedroom to get ready for bed himself.

Ryo stood at the door, looking back at the two sleeping youngsters. They looked happy, even in their sleep. Ryo could not help smile. His smile got wider as he closed the door and turned for his own room.

He found Dee already in the bed under the sheets. Quietly he got changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed and moved so he could put his arms around Dee, pressing up against his lover’s back.

“Don’t tell him you’re too tired,” he said softly, kissing Dee’s neck.

“And you’re not,” Dee remarked, sounding amused.

“Depends on for what,” Ryo said, smiling more as Dee snuggled closer to him.

“What are you thinking?” Dee twisted around so he was facing Ryo and gently kissed him.

“Something like that. I didn’t think we’d be back so late. And you need to be up so early.”

“I’d settle for sleeping in your arms and a rain check tomorrow night,” Dee said, rubbing his nose against Ryo’s.

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“We work so well together,” Dee replied before Ryo kissed him softly.

Holding Dee lovingly, feeling his lover return the embrace, he settled his head on the pillow next to Dee’s. “Good night, Dee. Thank you for the wonderful evening.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Goodnight to you too. Love you, Ryo.”

Soon the two men were asleep.


End file.
